sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Macca the firefox
Macca the firefox is A 12 year old Red Panda,who ued his smarts to create three powerful gems called the hyper orbs, he is a smart albeit sarcastic brainiac who can harness fire. Bio Name: Macca Foxing Age: 12 Gender: Male Species: Red Panda Personality: smart, calm, inventive, caring, sarcastic, witty Likes: Fighting,inventing,finding out how things work,Free Flying and Running. Dislikes: Repetive annoyingness,being bet in competitions,unfair Fights Alignment: good Type: fly Top speed:200mph IQ:275 Voice actor: Thesupernintendokid (shorter shorts) Theme song:coming soon Appearances: (Roleplay) At Another Time, At Another Place Sonic Academy Roleplay Free-join Sonic Adventure: Battle For Mobius Cartoon comics Sonic Fan Character: Shorter Shorts Relations ---- Friends Riley the otter' Will the molehog, Sam the rabbit, Static the cat, Tobias the hedgehog, Dash the turtle and Core the hedgehog Rivals Spike the honey badger.pad the weasel.oliver the quikon and linkoln the lynx(friendly rivals) ---- enemy's Spike the bear and The hyper ghost family and Alicia the bear/red panda Pets MAX (robot made by Macca) ---- love interests Keira the fennec fox Abilities One day Macca created the three hyper orbs (yellow, blue and red) to make all his experiments work in his laboratory. The hyper orbs are magical orbs that gives anyone energy if they know how to use them. Each hyper gives a certain power. Yellow hyper orb'The yellow hyper orb grants you the power of flight. '''Blue hyper orb'The blue hyper orb grants you the power of speed. 'Red hyper orb'The red hyper orb grants you the power of strength. '''Intelligence Red pandas are naturally smart, funny thing is Macca is one of the lesser intelligent of his species. Pyrokinesis '''Macca, like other Red Pandas can harness fire and use at will. '''Flight '''Macca can fly for a limited amount of time until he tires out The story of the hyper orbs One day when Macca was doing an experiment like any other. However it went very wrong and a huge purple ghost appeared called the hyper ghost. He examined it he saw that the ghost had an amazing power however the ghost went crazy and caused havoc on station square, so Macca was able to defeat the ghost before it got powerful, and managed to turn the ghost in to 3 orbs. Transformations '''Hyper Macca When Macca harnesses all 3 hyper orbs he can turn into hyper Macca, this form however takes a lot of kinetic energy and could kill him if he's weak. In this form he can fly, move at light speed, has super strength and can fly through thick layer of metal as if it was tin foil.the first time Macca transformed into Hype rMacca he was possessed by the power of the ghost he went crazy and started to destroy the city but Sam the rabbit defeated Macca and helped Macca learn to use the hyper orbs so that he would not go crazy. Macca the werefox (As a part of sonic the werehog) When Macca is hit by by the power of the moon he would turn into a werefox in this form he can use his elements much stronger then usual and make his arms go to incredible length Meta Macca 3.1 This isn't exactly a transformation but it is Macca if he is ever robotisized he is seen like this in role play at another time at another place Quotes Uuuuuugggghhhh im huuuuuuungryyyyyyyy fffffooooodddddd NO i don't control the Internet. Seriously stop following me its just creepy just stop. Hmmmm im sorry were did you learn that oh that's right ME!!! Seriously stop being so stupid. I've explained this millions of times... IT WON'T WORK! Stop eating pac-man!!!! trivia Macca has two different shoes, he has a pair of yellow and green shoes and a pair of green and yellow shoes Macca is known as a fire fox because he thinks it sounds more badass then "red panda" He has known pad the weasel since he was very young Gallery Sam and Macca .jpg|Sam on the fireball with Macca Herp Derp Macca.jpg|Badly drawn Macca Cartoon comic Macca.jpg|Cartoon Macca Macca The Mage.jpg|Macca the mage Macca by Thesupernintendokid.jpg|Macca by dash Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Sam,Macca and Dash HamtaroMacca.png|Hamster Macca by static Awful macca.png|Weird Macca by static SAM 0266.jpg|Sam dash and Macca Macca the Firefox Wanted.jpg|Pay no attention to the fake poster up there Maccas friends.jpg|Bailey Macca Tobias Static Dash Sam and Riley Dash and Friends.png|Dash,Sam,Macca,Static,Emily and Judas Mistletoe (Macca & Keira).jpg|Sam and Keira under the mistletoe Classic Macca.jpg|Classic Macca Macca with his awesome moustache 1.jpg|Macca with his Moustache Macca by thezewery.jpg|Macca by the Zewery (core the hedgehog) Macca the firefox.png|Macca by SKF92 Snapchat Macca by sam.jpg|Snapchat Macca by Sam Macca meme.png|Macca te fewfewx by dash Macca at school.jpg|Macca as he is seen in sonic academy rp Macca (made by using a picture of chespin).jpg|Macca (made by using a picture of chespin SJCM comic 1.jpg|A comic by mwah Macca 1.0.jpg|This is the first picture ever drawn of Macca and I have had trouble figuring out how to put this picture up FUN FACT: it took me a total of 3hours to make this,(1 hour to make the the three spiky thingamajigs on his head and 2hours for everything else Bad macca2.png|Gift by static thanks static he actually looks adorable Thepaper1.jpg|Thanks static i couldn't help but laugh but only one thing is wrong here RILEY IS A BOY :) Cartoon comics season 2 pic v.6.jpg|Cartoon comics 2 yaaaay Macca is flying Macca logo.jpg|Macca logo by sam237 I will use this as my profile picture but i dont know hot to make him not look sad Shorter Shorts.PNG|Macca in Shorter Shorts macca new.gif|Macca's official art in Shorter Shorts science.png|gotta have science Macca wallpaper.png Macca thingy.png Macca kawaii desu.gif Macca the firefox-archie style.png Mature Macca W.I.P.jpg Category:Good Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Were-Creatures Category:Hybrids